Count Your Last Blessings
by The Type A Project
Summary: "Never did I expect a priest to fall for it. And out of all the priests in the world, you, Justin Law." Justin's betrayal from Giriko's P.O.V. Warning, Suicidal!Justin and Compassionate!Giriko. Based off the song 'Count Your Last Blessings' by Sum 41.


Madness was one of those things that always was paired with things like demons, evil people, Hitler, etc. It was a common thing to me, because I see it all the time, and I sometimes am the cause of it.

Never did I expect a priest to fall for it. And out of all the priests in the world, you, Justin Law.

I recall a lot happening between me and you. We had fought over everything, and everytime I saw you, I would think, 'Damn, what am I doing fighting a seventeen year old when I'm eight hundred years old'.

Sorry, I'm getting off topic and talking about myself, when this is supposed to be about YOU.

* * *

><p>I guess I started seeing a major change in you when you joined Noah. I remember watching Gopher beat up the son of the Grim Reaper, and for the first time ever, I saw you take off your headphones.<p>

When I asked you about it later, you said, "I wanted to hear the sweet melody of hearing that kid scream."

Yeah, if that didn't make me question who you really were, than I don't know what will.

* * *

><p>The second time was when you were up against Marie and Stien. It started like a normal fight, You refusing to hear anything, Marie trying to talk you out of it, and Stien saying nothing.<p>

"Justin, the DWMA misses you! We miss you!" Maire was practically beging you.

You just shot her that cold glare you used to give me, and said, "Burn in Hell, Marie. And pass that on to all the other Death Scythes."

Stien cut in, "Justin, you're just terribly confused. Surrender, and we can take you back to the DWMA without a fight."

Then the strangest thing happened. Your left side of your face lit up into a blue flame. "Burn. In. Hell."

None of us could blink before we saw you do this attack. It was something similar to the 'Law Abiding Silver Gun', but different all the same.

**"LAW ABI..BI…BIHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

You started to laugh crazily in the middle of the attack. But, regardless, it did enough damage to get Marie and Stien to retreat.

Noah, of course praised you for this. You took the praise happily, and didn't see me frowning from the opposite side of the room.

But, to be honest, I don't think you would even CARE.

* * *

><p>Then the third time was when we were in your room. You went into the Bathroom to get something for a mission.<p>

The next thing I knew, you had pretty much mutilated yourself to death with your blades.

Gopher quickly repaired you, and you came back to reality soon. The first thing you said when you woke up was,

"Why won't Shinigami-sama just let me die?"

So, you had done that to yourself before, too?

Well, you probably didn't care.

* * *

><p>But, I remember when we faced that Death Scythe from South America, he tried to salvage what he could from you. He showed you images of you at the academy. I didn't see them, because they were generated from the memory you had abandoned a long time ago. But they were enough to make you tear up and finally cry.<p>

I hadn't seen you cry in months, maybe even a year.

I hate to say it, but it was refreshing.

You hadn't lost your soul completely.

At least SOMEONE could salvage you.

* * *

><p>After Asura's defeat, I was buried under the ruble of a fallen building.<p>

I could see the Death Scythes crowd around you, all beaten and bruised.

"Just kill him, already." Stien said bluntly.

"For betraying us, he deserves it."Spirit agreed.

Azusa said nothing.

Marie was the only one to defend you. "He's a child still. He wasn't himself."

Azusa frowned, and touched your face, you were pale.

"Doesn't matter Marie, he deserves it." Spirit changed his arm into his Scythe form.

"No one deserves death, Spirit." Lord Death yelled at the Death Scythe. "I am not pleased with what Justin did, but no one deserves death."

"But, sir, he-"Is an eighteen year old. He's bound to make some mistakes." Lord Death cut Spirit off.

"It might not matter in a few minutes. I can barely hear a heartbeat." Azusa said sadly.

Spirit did the only thing he was trained to do.

He hit you hard in the chest with his fist. You gasped for air, and your eyes flew open.

The side of your face that was blue was normal again.

But, something wasn't right.

"Justin, are you okay?" Marie was soft in tone.

You said nothing. The look in your eyes was bleak and cold.

It was like someone had taken a needle and given you a lobotomy, nothing was coming in, nothing was going out.

The only thing you could say was, "Oh, great, I'm alive."

Marie almost started to cry at your comment. Stien was shocked. Spirit couldn't care less. Azusa remained neutral, as usual.

* * *

><p>After that incident, they had taken to training you again. But, there was something there that wasn't there before. You had rebuilt a wall. You didn't trust anyone, not even Marie.<p>

That wall was the only thing you made to protect yourself. If anyone you didn't know tried to touch you, the wall came up and locked them away from you.

* * *

><p>And, of course, you forgot all about me and Gopher. You can't even remember my name, and refer to me as, 'My Heretic Friend'.<p>

But, I still am forced to remember the time when you were crazy, when you tried to kill yourself and others. And you can't remember our days with Noah, our days as allies, our days as rivals.

All you know is that I'm a bad guy.

And that you're supposed to face me in battle.

And you will never read this Justin Law, because you can't remember me.

Or Noah.

Or Gopher.

* * *

><p>Aw well, I guess like that wall you built, I'll have to rebuild your memories.<p>

Well, at least the ones the people at the DWMA have censored from you.

* * *

><p>'<em>Misery's best friend.<em>

_Can't be a dead end._

_A bag full of regrets and I'm coming clean._

_So feel it._

_Especially the rejects._

_A bad habit, so don't forget to count your last blessings_

_A long the way _

_And now I'm running out of time.'-_Count Your Last Blessings, Sum 41.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this will probably be a one shot. I don't know. <strong>

**But, I went on Soul Eater wiki and found all this information about Justin, so I decided to write a one shot from Giriko's point of view.**

**The only thing that's not true is the Death Scythe's reaction to him after the fight with Asura. That was something I came up with.**

**This one-shot was done while I was listening to the song 'Count Your Last Blessings', by Sum 41. I'll tell you, it does fit Justin a lot.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed suicical! Justin, and compassionate!Giriko. I probably wont ever write them in anywhere ever again.**

**Anyway, review please.**


End file.
